Many cameras that capture images have planar image planes to produce planar images. Planar images captured by such cameras may be reproduced onto planar surfaces. When a viewer views a planar image that has been reproduced onto a planar surface, the viewer generally perceives the image as being undistorted, assuming no keystone distortion, even when the viewer views the image at oblique angles to the planar surface of the image. If a planar image is reproduced onto a non-planar surface (e.g., a curved surface) without any image correction, the viewer generally perceives the image as being distorted.
Display systems that reproduce images in tiled positions may provide immersive visual experiences for viewers. While tiled displays may be constructed from multiple, abutting display devices, these tiled displays generally produce undesirable seams between the display devices that may detract from the experience. In addition, because these display systems generally display planar images, the tiled images may appear distorted and unaligned if displayed on a non-planar surface without correction. In addition, the display of the images with multiple display devices may be inconsistent because of the display differences between the devices.